Je t'aime, Moi non plus
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: "El amor físico es un callejón sin salida" PWP; Just sex before you fall asleep. [¿Franada?] /Rateado T por que sí/


Unas manos pálidas se enroscan en un cuello de una tonalidad un poco –casi nada- más bronceada, asiéndose a él, como si fuese a ahogarse en ese mar de revueltas y algo sudadas sábanas blancas, suaves, de las que no te cansas de restregar los pies frescos después de una ducha. Se aferran más, con una razón más que justa, en medie de vaivenes suaves, precisos, de algo tienes que agarrarte. Corres con el riesgo de caer, y no poder levantarte.

Entreabre los labios, soltando soniditos ahogados, labios temblorosos, como si cantase. Y ni yo, ni él, ni la misma persona que los profería –de haber tenido la facultad de verse- podría negar que daba un aspecto cristalina e impuramente perfecto, de esa perfección que excita, y se encuentra debajo de unas almohadas recién lavadas, que entre sostienen y absorben los cortos no tan cortos y largos no tan largos mechones de puntas puntillosamente curvas de Matthew. Y pobre, pobrecito, pues a pesar de jurar que se había agarrado al cuello de Francis termina cayéndose, aunque –qué raro- sigue pecho a pecho con él. No, a mí no me preguntes, mira con atención. Es que no se han caído sus cuerpos, éstos siguen ahí. Lo que se le cayó fueron unas cuantas palabras pequeñitas, ahí sobre la clavícula, donde el galo ya le ha lamido y mordido a conciencia. También un trocito de corazón, pero ese casi ni se ve.

_Je t'aime..._

No, no. Mira que vas y lo dices, ahí, mientras no puedes oírte. Lo gimes de una manera que no-sé-cómo, así suave, pero con la fuerza que el sexo le imprime a lo que toca. Y, precisamente, Que Bonnefoy va y te toca ahí, en ése lugar que sabe que te deshaces. Mira qué cínico, y roza, tira, enreda entre sus dedos delgados, y acaricia. Ese diminuto trozo de pelo al que le llaman rizo, que tantas cosquillas te hacía contra el viento, ahora vas y jadeas al toque. Te acurrucas en su cuello, donde sabes que le gusta, porque tu nariz soltando aire calientito le excita, y porque tus gemidos hacen un eco chiquito en su oreja. Muerdes, succionas y lames piel francesa, porque tú también eres amante, y enroscas las piernas con más fuerza, como si no te bastara. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Una nota de tu voz se eleva a cada… cada…

_Oh, oui, je t'aime._

Y lo repites, afianzando cada letra en tus labios que se estrellan contra un cuello vacío, poniéndolas en el vientre de con quien haces el amor. Como si no te bastara. Te duelen ya las piernas, algo la espalda, pero es que simplemente no puedes parar. Te toma de la cintura, saliendo de ti, y se sienta con toda la premura del mundo, haciendo un gesto para que retomes posiciones con una ligera diferencia. Tus rodillas rozan sus muslos en cuando las abres pala acomodarte, y el calor aumenta aún más, entre tus piernas, y sube por tu pecho haciendo cosquillas. Contacto, lo que necesitabas era estar algo más unido al francés, pero lo están haciendo lento, y sigues la premisa. Acomodas tus caderas como si adornaras una vitrina de cristal cortado, y introduces el miembro ajeno, tomándote la libertad y el cariño de acariciarle, y gime, ronco y profundo, algo un poco distinto a como tú lo haces. Gime, y te contesta.

_Moi non plus._

Una calidez apretada y suave le inunda el sexo, unas paredes tiernas y carnosas envuelven su pene con casi ternura, y sonríe, gimiendo, pidiendo un poco más en cada gesto. Besa, mordisquea y hace cosquillas al pecho blanco, con adornos de dientes, no todos suyos, en cada rincón. Arraiga las caderas del canadiense, quien le responde apretándose contra él, con la suavidad y firmeza justa de un buen jinete, y él le agradece, en broma y en su mente, a la Policía Montada. Le cede el mando, al fin, son amantes, y no tienen cánones en nada. Él se le arrima, sube y baja, y Francis simplemente no se controla, y en acto reflejo levanta las caderas al compás.

_Oh, mon amour..._

La risa nacarina sale de su garganta, como un murmullo de agua, entre jadeos, después de intentar susurrar, y se deja hacer por el galo, sólo un poco. Aumenta y disminuye velocidades entre besos, cosa que, si bien no es nueva, jamás se había tomado toda la paciencia del mundo para hacerlo, palpando cada centímetro cuadrado de territorio y células de piel canadienses. Y se va...

_Tu es la vague, moi l'île nue_

Se siente, en cada roce leve de piel y a cada embestida fulminante, que le genera placer y ese dolorcillo al que ya le ha tomado gusto. Él se estrella contra su propio cuerpo endeble, y le desnuda a caricias, estremeciéndole entre espuma y dedos fríos. Toca cada porción de piel, toques increíblemente suaves comparados con la fiereza en que procura darle y darse placer, por debajo de ambos vientres.

_Tu vas et tu viens _  
_Entre mes reins. _  
_Et je te rejoins._

Vienes, vienes, atas amarras en mí y me saqueas. Al fondo de mis entrañas te regodeas, y devoras con delicadeza y finura todo lo que hay en mí. Desgarras la piel de mis hombros; marcas rojizas rasguean la planicie de mi espalda, y brinco contra tus piernas, desencadenándome al frenesí de un acto sexual odiosamente lleno de luz y gemidos pesados de sexo.

Apresto mis nalgas contra tus muslos, produciendo ruidos que sólo hacen que te calientes aún más, y mi interior lo resiente, apretando en ese punto que hace que mis gemidos sean agudos y sorpresivos, como si me los robaras directo del paladar con tu lengua. Lames las comisuras de mis labios, como siempre haces cuando me besas hasta que mis pulmones se contraen y la cabeza me da vueltas. Lengua francesa y lengua canadiense se pegan, relamen, y frotan con deseo y necesidad, estocadas se mezclan entre las caderas.

_Je vais et je viens _  
_Entre tes reins. _  
_Et je me retiens._

Te restriegas a mí casi con urgencia, casi sin soportar la disminución del clímax que te persigue, y que clamas por alargar. Ya no lacero tu espalda, la mano que no impulsa tus caderas para que mi sexo llegue más adentro de tu cuerpo se cuela entre el erótico espacio que hace recovecos entre tu vientre y lo que asoma del mío, acariciando tu pene, tocando con suavidad la punta, pese al salvajismo tierno con el cual subes y bajas de mí. Tus gemidos se disparan unos cuantos números más, anunciando con bombo y platillos un orgasmo en blanco y perlado de sudor. Me dejo llevar -por qué no hacerlo, vaya- y te tiro contra las sábanas de nuevo, dejando de lado la diplomacia y dejándome dentro de ti, más adentro, un poco más. Deseo partirte en dos, sentirme enredado en tu cuerpo, y que cuando me corra estés hasta el tope de mí. Aprietas el contacto, y murmuras algo que jamás sabré lo que es, porque lo farfullaste en el mismo gemido que te ahogué en un beso.

Sólo un beso, largo, de esos que no se acaban nunca. Tus párpados tiemblan antes de dormir, y aún sabes a maple, cuando tu frente beso.

¿Qué dijiste?

_Non! Maintenant viens._

* * *

**_¡Franadá rapidín de los lunes! (?)_**

**_Es una canción de Serge Gainsbourg, -francés tenía qué ser- uno de mis músicos/autores/compositores/actores/cantantes/directores preferidos. Este es uno de sus trabajos, y si bien no les suena el nombre, les apuesto un drabble a que han oído esta canción._**

**_Ya actualizaré fanfics pendientes, y tal. _**

**_Planeo subir una continuación de un FrUk medio sé-que-sólo-quieres-sexo/sólo-teniendo-sexo-me-atrevo-a-decirte-que-te-amo... los que lo han leído, ahí tienen spoiler :DD_**

**_Poooooor cieeeeertoooo... ¡¿vieron la metida de verga que le dieron hoy a Portugal?! Se ve que es de familia que te follen rubios sensuales XD_**

**_Ya, stop the bullying._**

**_¡Por cada review el cejas, el muerde /almohadas/pañuelos, el hamburguesólico o Antonio-el-super-saiyajin-me-la-metió-hasta-el-fondo te bailan en traje sexy de la Policía montada (?)!_**

**_Ok, demasiado LSD._**

**_Suya, Rea._**


End file.
